


Jefferson’s Game

by BookDragon13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Jefferson ties you up
Relationships: Mad Hatter | Jefferson/Reader, Mad Hatter | Jefferson/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976170
Kudos: 7





	Jefferson’s Game

“Shall we play a game?”

The smile on Jefferson’s face should’ve told you this game was different. It was mischievous, almost wicked. Maybe a little mad, if you went with the cliché of his enchanted forest title. But you went along with Jefferson’s game as you trusted him in everything.

You had been tied to the bed with Jefferson’s silk scarves. Jefferson had made sure you were comfortable before lightly tracing his fingers all over your body. The lust in his eyes turned you on, seeing him rake his eyes over your body.

“We’re going to have so much fun, my princess.”

And boy, was he right!


End file.
